Le philtre d'amour
by Loulou2a
Summary: Klaus a malencontreusement bu un philtre d'amour qui ne lui était pas destiné et il tombe amoureux de la première personne qu'il voit. Le seul moyen de rompre le charme est un baiser de la personne qu'il aime réellement. Mais qui est cette personne ? Auront-ils droit à une fin heureuse ?


Note de l'auteur : J'ai écris cette fic dans le cadre du défi de la semaine sur le forum "The Original Vampires". Le thème était le philtre d'amour. A la base, il n'était pas aussi long mais j'ai eu envie de le compléter afin d'avoir une vraie fin comme je les aime.

Disclamer : Les personnages de TVD ne sont pas à moi.

Attention : Présence de slash dans ce texte.

* * *

Après des jours de préparation la potion était enfin prête et ce soir était l'occasion idéal pour la lui faire boire car toute la ville était réunie chez les Lokwood pour une nouvelle célébration. Dans cette ville, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que soit organiser une réception ou un banquet.

Elle se rendit à la table et remplit deux gobelets de ponch. Il lui suffirait de lui faire boire la potion et il tomberait éperdument amoureux de la première personne qui croiserait son regard. Enfin c'est que le livre qu'elle avait volé à Bonnie dans son casier indiquait. Elle sortit donc le petit flacon de sa poche et versa son contenu dans le premier gobelet.

Elle se saisit des deux verres et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule rassemblée dans la demeure du maire pour aller à sa rencontre. Mais alors qu'il était en vue, le gobelet contenant la potion lui fut arraché des mains.

- C'est gentil de m'avoir servi un verre Rebekah, sourit Klaus en saisissant le gobelet pour le vider d'une seule traite.

Rebekah n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot pour arrêter son frère qu'il lui tendait le verre vide et repartait vers le salon.

Mais pourquoi son abruti de frère avait-il bu son verre ? Elle ne pourrait pas le donner à Matt. De plus, elle n'avait plus de potion. Furieuse elle lança son propre verre et quitta les lieux.

Klaus souhaitait s'entretenir avec le maire concernant une affaire importante. Il longea donc le couloir et se retrouva nez à nez avec le shérif, la mère de Caroline. Il la salua et poursuivit son chemin à la recherche de Carole.

Klaus se réveilla d'excellente humeur ce matin-là, ses rêves ayant été peuplés d'une ravissante femme aux cheveux blonds et à l'uniforme qui lui donnait un air des plus sexys. Il devait absolument allé la voir et lui déclarer son amour.

Il alla prendre une douche rapide et mit son plus beau costume pour aller voir sa belle.

- Où vas-tu de si bonne heure, lui demanda Rebekah en le croisant dans les escaliers.

- Je vais voir l'élue de mon cœur, lui répondit Klaus sur un ton joyeux et il quitta la demeure.

Rebekah fut surprise par l'attitude de son frère avant de se rappeler qu'il avait bu le philtre d'amour destiné à Matt. Sur qui son regard était-il tombé ? Elle devrait peut-être l'arrêter et le prévenir pour le philtre. Mais finalement elle se dit qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait pour avoir ruiner ses plans avec Matt.

Caroline lisait un magazine féminin, confortablement installée dans le canapé du salon quand elle entendit la sonnette de l'entrée. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir et resta stupéfaite en découvrant sur son perron Klaus vêtu d'un costume chic et portant dans les mains un bouquet de roses rouge. Elle soupira face à ce visiteur indésirable.

- Tu crois que tu vas réussir à me séduire avec ces fleurs, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix sèche en lui faisant face. Tu perds ton temps.

- Mais ma chère Caroline, ces fleurs ne sont pas pour toi, lui apprit Klaus en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux. Elles sont pour Liz.

- Pour ma mère ! S'étonna Caroline.

- En effet, pour la plus belle des femmes, il faut les plus belles des fleurs, récita Klaus tel un grand poète. Puis-je la voir ?

Caroline regarda sceptique l'hybride devant elle. S'agissait-il d'une plaisanterie ? Klaus avait un comportement des plus étranges. Pourquoi viendrait-il offrir des fleurs à sa mère. Peut-être cherchait-il à obtenir ses grâces pour mieux séduire sa fille par la suite. Mais ce n'était certainement pas ainsi que Klaus parviendrait à lui plaire.

- Elle n'est pas à la maison, donc tu peux repartir, répondit froidement Caroline en fermant la porte.

Cependant, Klaus l'arrêta au dernier moment.

- Donne lui ces fleurs, s'il te plait, lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant le bouquet et dit lui que je repasserais plus tard pour la voir.

Sur ses paroles, Klaus quitta le perron des Forbes et reprit sa voiture pour rentrer au manoir. Il voulait absolument peintre le portrait de Liz pour le lui offrir.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Rebekah alors que Klaus emballait son tableau dans du papier.

- Je viens de finir le portrait de Liz et je vais aller le lui donner, lui apprit-il en soulevant la toile. Elle est tellement belle.

Rebekah regarda son frère accroché un ruban autour de la toile recouverte de papier marron. Il voulait l'offrir à Liz. La mère de Caroline avait donc été la première personne que Klaus avait vu après avoir bu le philtre. Rebekah sourit à l'ironie de la situation. Alors que Klaus avait passé des mois à courtiser sans succès la fille, il était à présent amoureux de la mère. Elle n'était pas prête de lui dire la vérité. Elle voulait voir jusqu'où son frère était prêt à aller.

Klaus repartit donc pour la maison des Forbes, la toile sous le bras et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il gara sa voiture dans l'allée.

- Quoi encore ? Lui demanda Caroline en lui ouvrant la porte.

- Je viens porter ce cadeau pour ma charmante Liz.

- Elle n'est pas à la maison, la renseigna la fille de mauvaise humeur devant le manège de l'hybride.

- Tant pis, je vais l'attendre à l'intérieur.

- Il en est hors de question, s'interposa Caroline pour lui barrer le passage.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'invitation, lui rappela Klaus en la poussant pour accéder à l'intérieur de la maison et il alla s'assoir au salon, posant son paquet sur la table.

- Que lui veux-tu à ma mère ? Lui demanda Caroline, restée debout les bras croisés, prêt à défier l'originel.

- Je viens lui apporter ce cadeau et lui dire que je l'aime, répondit Klaus en faisant le tour de la pièce des yeux, espérant voir Liz apparaitre. Je voulais aussi l'inviter à diner.

- Tu te fous de moi ! S'importa Caroline en se plaçant devant lui.

- Je ne plaisanterais jamais avec un sujet aussi important que l'amour Caroline, lui confia Klaus avec assurance. Liz est l'amour de ma vie.

- C'est impossible, soupira Caroline, ne pouvant pas croire les mots de Klaus.

- A quelle heure mon amour va-t-elle rentrer ? S'enquit l'hybride en consultant l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée.

- Très tard, le renseigna Caroline excédée, alors il faudrait mieux que tu partes. Je lui dirais que tu es passé.

Il était hors de question que Klaus reste chez elle et encore moins qu'il soit là quand sa mère rentrerait. Caroline commençait à être inquiète pour sa mère. Que lui voulait Klaus ?

- Très bien, je repasserais plus tard, déclara Klaus en se levant. N'oublies pas de lui donner mon cadeau, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la demeure.

Alors que la voiture de l'hybride s'éloignait, Caroline appela rapidement sa mère pour lui dire de ne pas rentrer à la maison. Elle devait comprendre l'étrange comportement de Klaus. Mais elle avait besoin d'aide. Il fallait qu'elle demande conseil à Elena. Elle se rendit donc rapidement chez les Salvatore.

- Tu dis que Klaus à apporter des cadeaux pour ta mère, s'étonna Elena après avoir écouté le discours de Caroline.

- Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je voyais, confia Caroline en prenant le verre que lui tendait Stefan.

- C'est vraiment étrange, déclara Stefan, resté sceptique durant tout le récit de son amie sur les visites de l'hybride. Il dit qu'il aime ta mère.

- A quoi peut-il bien jouer ? Demanda Elena qui avait également du mal à croire aux paroles de Klaus.

- Ceci m'a tout l'air d'un envoutement, intervint Damon qui avait également écouté Caroline. Et nous ne sommes pas les mieux placer pour t'aider dans ce cas, compléta-t-il après avoir vidé son verre de Bourbon. Tu devrais plutôt t'adresser à la sorcière du groupe.

- Tu crois que Klaus est sous l'effet d'un sort ? Le questionna Caroline.

- Je ne vois pas d'autre explication, lui répondit l'ainé des frères.

- Alors Bonnie est la seule qui pourra nous aider.

Une heure plus tard, Bonnie les avait rejoints et écoutait à son tour le récit de Caroline.

- Quand penses-tu ? S'enquit la blonde après avoir rapporté la situation à son amie.

- Je pense aussi que la magie a été utilisée, confia Bonnie d'une voix assurée. Mais les sorts d'amour sont très complexes et peuvent avoir de fâcheuses conséquences.

- Mais qui aurait pu lancer un sort à Klaus pour qu'il tombe amoureux de la mère de Caroline ? Interrogea Elena.

- Je ne sais pas mais un de mes livres que je gardais dans mon casier au lycée a disparu et il contenait une recette très puissante de philtre d'amour, leur apprit la sorcière.

- Qui aurait-pu voler ce livre ?

- Je crois avoir ma petite idée, déclara Damon en se joignant à la conversation.

Il leur exposa rapidement sa conclusion. Il ne voyait qu'une seule personne qui aurait eu envie de jouer une telle farce à Klaus et qui était capable pour cela de voler le livre de magie de Bonnie.

- Rebekah a donc volé le livre de magie pour donner un philtre d'amour à Klaus, confirma Elena après les explications de Damon.

- Ca me semble le plus logique, sourit ce dernier.

- Oui mais tout ça ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire pour ma mère, les coupa Caroline en se levant. Klaus va revenir à la maison et je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Il faut donc immédiatement annuler les effets de ce sort ou philtre, peu importe. Bonnie tu dois faire un antidote.

- Il n'existe malheureusement pas d'antidote à ce philtre, regretta Bonnie avec sincérité.

- Mais comment allons-nous faire ? Demanda Caroline d'une voix désespérée. Klaus ne peut pas continuer à aimer ma mère.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'annuler les effets d'un tel philtre, affirma Bonnie. Klaus doit embrasser la personne qu'il aime réellement.

- Klaus est incapable d'aimer, assura Stefan.

- Blondie n'a plus qu'à aller le voir et l'embrasser, conseilla Damon en s'approchant de Caroline.

- Quoi ?

- Klaus a un faible pour toi, exposa le brun. Tu l'embrasses et ainsi il oublie ta mère.

- Il est hors de question que j'embrasse Klaus, s'emporta Caroline en agitant ses bras. Bonnie, il doit y avoir une autre solution.

- Je suis désolée Caroline, mais c'est la seule solution, regretta Bonnie.

- Bien à toi de jouer, sourit Damon et il quitta la pièce.

C'est ainsi que Caroline se retrouva une heure après devant le manoir des Mikaelson. Elle avait passé une heure entière à se convaincre que c'était la seule solution pour sauver sa mère. D'après Bonnie, les effets du philtre augmentaient avec le temps et Klaus risquerait de devenir violent s'il ne voyait pas l'objet de son amour. La jeune femme n'avait donc pas le choix. Elle devait embrasser l'originel pour annuler le charme. Cette idée ne lui plaisait guère mais elle devait le faire pour sa mère. Elle se donna donc du courage et sonna.

- Caroline, l'accueillit Klaus en ouvrant la porte. Viens-tu me dire que Liz est rentrée à la maison et qu'elle m'attend. Je dois absolument la voir pour lui dire que je l'aime et que …

Mais Caroline ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'elle s'approcha de lui et plaçant ses mains derrière la nuque de l'hybride, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Que fais-tu ? L'interrogea Klaus en la repoussant. Je suis amoureux de Liz.

Caroline le regarda interdite ne comprenant pas pourquoi le baiser n'avait pas marché. Elle ne dit pas un mot et s'empressa de partir. Bonnie s'était trompée. Son baiser ne l'avait pas guéri. Elle s'éloigna du manoir de Klaus et appela Bonnie pour lui parler de l'échec du baiser.

- Tu n'as pas du l'embrasser avec suffisamment de conviction, la réprimanda Damon, en arrivant face à elle, Stefan sur les talons.

Après son appel, les deux vampires avaient décidé de la rejoindre. En fait, Stefan souhaitait aider son ami et Damon était juste amusé de la situation. Bonnie et Elena ne les accompagnaient pas. La première devait retrouver Shane et la seconde n'avait pas envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec la sœur de Klaus.

- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, se défendit Caroline.

- Alors c'est qu'il n'est pas amoureux de toi comme on le pensait, déclara Damon.

- Mais de qui est-il amoureux alors ?

- Je pense que Rebekah pourra nous être utile sur ce coup. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller lui parler.

- Klaus vient de partir, les informa Caroline en désignant la route par laquelle l'hybride avait quitté le manoir pendant qu'elle attendait les deux frères.

- Bien allons causer avec la plus sexy des originelles.

Ils allèrent donc frappèrent à la porte du manoir et Rebekah les invita à entrer pour les mener au salon.

- Tu as donc fait de la magie, sourit Damon en se servant un verre sans avoir demandé la permission. Tu voulais jouer une farce à ton frère. Comme je te comprends.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû utiliser un philtre d'amour sur lui, s'emporta Caroline en lançant un regard noir à l'originelle. Ton frère est déjà assez dangereux en temps normal.

- Le philtre n'était pas pour Nik, se justifia Rebekah en ôtant la bouteille des mains de Damon. Et puis je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre.

- Klaus est amoureux de ma mère, cria Caroline en s'approchant d'elle. Il risque de devenir violent. Il faut donc mettre fin à ce sort.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire, rétorqua Rebekah d'une voix froide. Allez donc demander à la sorcière.

- Il faut qu'il embrasse la personne qu'il aime, intervint Stefan avant que les deux filles n'en viennent à se battre. Mais le problème c'est que nous ne savons pas qui il aime.

- Mon frère en pince pour cette idiote, déclara-t-elle en pointant Caroline du doigt.

- Malheureusement non, corrigea Damon.

- Alors je n'en ai aucune idée. Ce n'est pas commes'il venait me faire des confidences.

- Tu n'aurais pas la moindre petite idée, s'enquit Stefan, connaissant les liens qui unissait Rebekah et Klaus.

- Nik ne parle pas, lui répondit-elle d'une voix plus mesurée. Mais je sais qu'il aime dessiner. Je suis sure que son carnet est rempli de dessins de Caroline.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à regarder les dessins, sourit Damon, amusé par la tournure que prenait cette histoire.

Ils montèrent tous les quatre dans la chambre de l'hybride et Rebekah désigna le carnet posé sur la commode. Damon le prit et commença à le feuilleter.

- On ne croirait pas que ce type ait du talent, rigola-t-il en leur montrant les croquis de l'originel. Et en effet, il en pince pour toi Blondie, ajouta-t-il en tournant les pages sur lesquelles Klaus avait reproduit la jeune femme.

Damon tourna encore plusieurs pages avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

- Ca alors, je ne m'y attendais pas, s'exclama-t-il, son visage exprimant de l'incompréhension. Regarde ça frérot.

Damon tendit le carnet à Stefan et le vampire eut la surprise de se découvrir couché sur le papier. Klaus l'avait dessiné. Il parcourut plusieurs pages, n'osant croire que Klaus avait fait tant de dessins de lui. Il y avait des croquis le représentant tel qu'il était dans les années 20 et d'autres plus récents. Klaus avait beaucoup de talent et il avait reproduit chaque trait du vampire.

- On dirait bien que nous avons finalement trouvé la personne pour qui en pince notre cher hybride.

- Ce n'est pas possible, bredouilla Stefan, posant le carnet.

- Les preuves sont là, sourit Damon en désignant le cahier à dessin.

- Klaus est amoureux de Stefan, s'exclama Caroline sous le choc.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Stefan, lui rappela Damon alors qu'ils quittaient la chambre de Klaus.

- Quoi ?

Stefan descendit lentement les escaliers derrière son frère et Caroline. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Klaus l'avait juste dessiné mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

- A toi de jouer Stefan, l'encouragea Damon, une fois dans l'entrée.

- Je ne peux pas embrasser Klaus, riposta vivement Stefan.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, reprit Damon. C'est le seul moyen de le guérir.

- S'il te plait Stefan, le supplia Caroline en lui prenant les mains. Fais-le pour ma mère, je t'en prie.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Je l'ai fait tout à l'heure et je le referais sans hésiter pour protéger ma mère, admit la jeune femme avec assurance. Mais ça ne servirait à rien.

- C'est toi que Klaus aime, sourit Damon en quittant la demeure des originels pour regagner leur véhicule.

Stefan releva les yeux sur son frère qui semblait très amusé. Evidemment il n'était pas celui qui devait embrasser Klaus. Il se tourna vers Caroline. Son amie l'implorait du regard de lui venir en aide. Après tout il ne s'agissait que d'un baiser et il fallait défaire le charme pour protéger Liz.

- Très bien je vais le faire.

- Fantastique, s'enthousiasma Damon, appuyé contre le siège conducteur. Ca va être le baiser du siècle. Il faut absolument l'immortaliser.

- Je vais le faire mais seul, le prévint Stefan en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche.

- En plus je vois que tu as le numéro de notre cher originel, railla Damon malgré le regard menaçant que lui lançait son frère.

- Si je fais ça, c'est uniquement pour Caroline et sa mère, l'avertit Stefan et portant le téléphone à son oreille, il les laissa.

Klaus ne tarda pas à lui répondre. Il lui apprit qu'il était au grill en train d'organiser une soirée romantique pour Liz. Stefan lui donna rendez-vous dans un coin isolé sans lui donner plus d'explications. Plus tôt il aurait embrassé Klaus et libéré et plus tôt, cette histoire pourrait être d'ailleurs. A condition qu'il soit bien celui que l'hybride aimait. Et il avait de sérieux doutes à ce propos. Comment et pourquoi Klaus serait-il amoureux de lui ?

Il posa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur sa montre alors qu'il attendait l'arrivée de Klaus dans les bois derrière la pension Salvatore. L'endroit était calme, il y avait donc aucune chance d'être surpris par un promeneur ou un spectateur non désiré comme Damon.

- Tu voulais me parler Stefan ? S'enquit l'hybride en arrivant vers lui. Je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder car j'ai une soirée à organiser pour ma bien aimée Liz.

- Oui je sais, mais je ne serais pas long, promit Stefan tentant de se donner du courage pour ce qui allait suivre.

- Je t'écoute alors.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais amoureux de Liz, commença Stefan, ne trouvant pas la force de se jeter sur l'hybride pour l'embrasser.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi Stefan, lui apprit Klaus dans un sourire. Liz est l'amour de ma vie.

- Plus pour longtemps.

Et sur ses mots, Stefan combla la distance qui le séparait de Klaus et l'embrassa. Il s'apprêtait à se reculer mais l'hybride passa une main derrière sa nuque et approfondit le baiser.

- Je désespérais de te voir un jour faire ça, sourit Klaus en s'écartant.

Stefan baissa les yeux n'osant croiser le magnifique regard océan de l'originel. Il l'avait fait. Il avait libéré Klaus de l'emprise du philtre d'amour. Il avait donc accompli ce pour quoi il était venu, il pouvait partir. Mais soudain, l'évidence le frappa. Il était celui qui avait libéré Klaus. L'originel était donc réellement amoureux de lui. Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour séduire Caroline, c'est lui que le cœur de Klaus avait choisi.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'en avait pas pris conscience mais maintenant la réalité le frappait de plein fouet.

- Stefan, l'appela Klaus d'une voix douce.

Il releva finalement le regard mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Il fallait qu'il parte. Cette révélation était bien trop forte pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à l'originel.

- Tu es guéri, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, déclara Stefan dans un souffle et il quitta les lieux à vitesse vampirique laissant un Klaus interdit.

Le vampire rentra chez lui et monta directement dans sa chambre. Pourquoi était-il si affecté ? Il ne s'agissait que d'un simple baiser pour rompre le charme dont Klaus était victime mettant ainsi la vie de la mère de Caroline en danger. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple baiser. Il avait d'abord posé rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de l'originel et il ne souhaitait pas aller plus loin. Mais Klaus avait répondu à son baiser et l'avait même approfondit. A ce stade-là, il ne s'agissait plus d'un simple baiser.

Klaus était amoureux de lui. Cette information se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête. Il fit les cents pas dans sa chambre, ne parvenant pas à retrouver son calme. Il ne devait pourtant pas réagir ainsi. Il n'en avait que faire si Klaus avait des sentiments pour lui.

- Tu es rentré ?

Il se retourna pour voir son frère appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Alors, as-tu été le prince charmant ? Rigola Damon en entrant dans la chambre de son cadet.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, lui répondit Stefan d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Klaus qui en pince pour toi, je trouve au contraire ça très amusant.

- Pas moi, tonna Stefan et il quitta la pièce.

- Stefan attends, l'appela son ainé dans les escaliers. Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ?

Mais Stefan n'avait pas envie de parler de cette histoire. Il voulait juste tourner la page et oublier. Oublier que Klaus l'aimait. Oublier la sensation des lèvres de l'originel sur les siennes. Klaus était leur ennemi et il n'y avait rien à y ajouter.

Il se rendit au salon et se servit un verre avant de prendre place dans un canapé devant la cheminée. Son frère le rejoignit, un petit sourire toujours affiché sur son visage.

- Je vois que tu ne veux pas en parler. Bien.

L'ainé se servit également un verre et les deux frères restèrent assis dans le silence. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été de très grands bavards.

Klaus était resté un moment à fixer l'endroit où Stefan s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt. Il n'avait pas compris le geste du vampire. Stefan l'avait embrassé et s'était enfui après lui avoir révélé qu'il était guéri. Il se souvenait des fleurs, du tableau et de la soirée qu'il avait organisée pour le shérif. Il était donc sous l'emprise d'un sort et Stefan l'avait libéré. Mais comment ? Et pourquoi l'avoir embrassé pour fuir par la suite ?

Il avait besoin d'avoir des explications. Rebekah avait semblé amusée toute la journée et ne s'était étonnée à aucun moment de sa soudaine affection pour Liz Forbes. Elle ne devait pas être étrangère à son état. Il rentra donc au manoir pour avoir une petite discussion avec sa sœur.

- Rebekah, l'appela-t-il en entrant chez lui. Nous avons à parler.

- Tiens Nik, tu es de retour, constata l'originelle en descendant l'escalier pour faire face à son frère.

- Serais-tu au courant d'une histoire concernant Liz Forbes et Stefan m'embrassant ? La questionna-t-il sur un ton froid.

- Peut-être, rétorqua-t-elle amusée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Rebekah ? S'emporta-t-il, n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les mauvaises plaisanteries de sa sœur.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas boire un philtre qui ne t'était pas destiné.

Elle lui expliqua alors qu'elle avait subtilisé le livre de Bonnie pour faire boire un philtre à Matt afin que ce dernier tombe amoureux d'elle. Mais Klaus avait pris son verre et ruiné tous ses efforts. Elle lui reporta sa discussion avec Stefan et Damon et la découverte des dessins qu'il avait faits, ainsi que la seule façon de rompre le charme.

Klaus comprenait enfin pourquoi Stefan l'avait embrassé. Il s'était tout simplement sacrifié pour venir en aide à une amie. Le baiser ne signifiait donc rien pour lui.

Il se servit rapidement un verre et se rendit dans sa salle de dessin. La peinture était pour lui un refuge.

Stefan s'était de nouveau réfugié dans sa chambre. Elena et Caroline avaient appelé plus tôt pour savoir s'il avait réussi. Il leur avait simplement répondu par l'affirmative sans donner plus de détails. Il était inutile de leur révéler les troubles que ce baiser avait provoqués en lui et qu'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas.

Klaus était leur ennemi. Il avait tenu pendant des mois leur vie entre ses mains, utilisant Elena comme une vulgaire poche de sang pour créer des hybrides. Et s'ils parvenaient à trouver la cure, Klaus recommencerait. Stefan voulait rendre son humanité à Elena à tout prix même si cela signifiait la transformer de nouveau en poche de sang. Mais le fait d'accepter ne rendait pas les intentions de Klaus meilleures. Il était un être abject et Stefan restait persuadé que sans lui, il n'aurait pas rompu avec Elena. Il avait perdu la jeune femme le jour où il avait quitté Mystic falls avec l'hybride.

Il devrait le haïr, vouloir sans mort même si elle signifiait également la sienne et celle de ses proches. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à chasser ce baiser de ces pensées ? Il était couché dans son lit depuis plusieurs heures et il était incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Quand le soleil vint frapper contre les vitres de sa chambre, Stefan se réveilla d'un étrange rêve. Il se trouvait à Chicago dans les années 20, dans le bar de Gloria à danser avec Rebekah. Mais soudain, ce n'était plus Rebekah qui se tenait devant lui mais son frère et il posait sur lui un regard tendre. Stefan sentait toujours ce regard sur lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Il n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal depuis ce baiser échangé avec Klaus. Il aimerait pouvoir en discuter avec quelqu'un mais il ne pouvait pas. La raillerie passée, Damon le croirait probablement fou pour ne serait-ce avoir un semblant de sentiment pour l'originel. Elena tout comme son frère ne comprendrait pas. Et malgré le fait que Caroline soit devenue une confidente pour lui, il ne se voyait pas aller révéler à son amie ses pensées troublantes concernant Klaus. Il n'avait donc personne à qui se confier et il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve de nouveau face à Klaus avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait.

- Stefan, l'interpella Damon en entrant dans sa chambre alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain. Elena et moi partons pour la maison du lac afin de voir les progrès de Jeremy. Tu nous accompagnes ?

Elena et Damon sortaient ensemble depuis peu et Stefan avait finalement accepté leur relation. Il ne voulait après tout que leur bonheur.

- Je pense plutôt que je vais aller voir Caroline.

- Très bien.

Damon laissa donc son frère et quelques minutes après Stefan l'entendit quitter la demeure. Il n'avait rien de prévu pour la journée et il pouvait finalement aller voir Caroline sans lui parler de ses troubles concernant Klaus. Après tout, il fallait qu'il se change les idées et Caroline pouvait l'y aider.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il garait sa voiture dans la rue devant la maison de son amie et alla sonner. La jolie blonde l'accueillit avec le sourire et l'invita à s'assoir au salon.

- Je tenais à te remercier Stefan pour ce que tu as fait pour ma mère, déclara-t-elle alors qu'il prenait place dans un fauteuil. Je sais à quel point ça a été dur pour toi et je t'en suis d'autant plus reconnaissante.

Si seulement Caroline savait ce que ce service avait provoqué en lui, elle réagirait différemment. Mais cela il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

- C'est normal, lui sourit-il en retour. C'était la seule solution.

- Je sais mais Damon ne l'aurait certainement pas fait, affirma la jeune femme avec assurance. Il a bien rigolé de la situation mais il n'aurait pas embrassé Klaus pour aider ma mère.

Stefan en était également persuadé. Damon ne se serait jamais risqué à embrasser l'hybride, à moins que la vie d'Elena n'en dépende. Il n'y avait que pour elle qu'il était prêt à tout.

Mais Stefan n'était pas venu ici pour parler de Klaus et de ce maudit baiser. Il remarqua alors un paquet posé sur la table.

- C'est un cadeau de Klaus pour ma mère, l'informa Caroline qui avait suivi son regard.

Elle se leva et se saisit du paquet pour le poser sur la petite table du salon.

- Il est venu hier le porter et je n'ai même pas pensé à l'ouvrir et bien évidemment il était hors de question de le donner à ma mère.

Elle entreprit de déballer lentement le papier et en sortit une toile qu'elle tourna en direction de Stefan. Il s'agissait d'une représentation de Liz, couchée dans un champ de Lis.

- Il est magnifique, commenta Caroline en admirant l'œuvre de Klaus. Il faut avouer que Klaus a beaucoup de talent.

En effet, l'hybride était un véritable artiste. Stefan avait déjà vu quelques-unes des œuvres qui ornaient le salon du manoir des originels.

- J'avais dans l'intention de le jeter dans les ordures mais je pense que je vais le garder et le montrer à ma mère, ajouta Caroline en reposant le tableau. Qu'importe de qui il vient après tout. Il est trop beau pour être balancé à la poubelle.

Stefan ne put qu'approuver et alors qu'il était venu afin de ne plus penser à l'originel, il revenait dans chacune de leur conversation. Depuis son entrée, une question lui brulait la langue et c'était le moment de la poser.

- Qu'as-tu ressenti en embrassant Klaus ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- Du dégout comme toi, lui répondit-elle en relevant les yeux sur lui. Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple baiser. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter plus. C'est bien pour ça que je te suis très reconnaissante.

Malheureusement, loin de ressentir du dégout en embrassant l'originel – et pas dans un simple baiser – il avait ressenti quelque chose de plus profond et il devait bien se l'admettre à lui-même, il avait apprécié.

Cela faisait-il de lui quelqu'un d'horrible ?

- En tout cas, je trouve incroyable que Klaus soit amoureux de toi, reprit la jeune femme devant le silence de son ami. Si le baiser n'avait pas mis fin aux effets du philtre je n'y aurais pas cru.

Et pourtant c'était la vérité. Klaus était bel et bien amoureux de lui.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à être surprise, déclara Stefan qui pour cette fois pouvait se montrer sincère.

- A-t-il déjà eu des paroles ou des gestes envers toi qui auraient pu laisser supposer qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi ? L'interrogea la blonde.

Stefan y avait réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit et il n'avait rien trouvé de troublant dans le comportement de Klaus à son égard. Il parlait beaucoup de leur amitié dans le passé et n'avait jamais caché qu'il voulait là retrouver mais il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'ambigüe dans ses propos.

- C'est vraiment dingue cette histoire, compléta Caroline qui semblait tout comme son frère amusée de la situation. Est-ce que tu as peur ? Lui demanda-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

- Peur de quoi ?

- Tu sais que Klaus est quelqu'un d'assez violent, commença Caroline d'une voix hésitante. Quand il a commencé à venir voir ma mère, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour elle. Alors n'as-tu pas peur qu'il essaye d'entreprendre quelque chose pour t'avoir ?

Stefan y avait également réfléchi. Klaus n'était pas du genre à reculer quand il voulait quelque chose et pourtant il n'avait rien tenté pour le moment. Sans l'histoire du philtre d'amour, Stefan n'aurait jamais été informé des sentiments de Klaus. Donc il ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter d'une possible cour effrénée. Après tout, l'hybride n'avait pas caché son attirance pour Caroline et avait à plusieurs reprises tenté de la séduire. Mais il n'avait fait aucun pas vers lui. Pourtant ses sentiments pour le vampire étaient sincères.

Pour être honnête envers lui-même, Stefan devait admettre que plutôt d'être effrayé d'une approche de Klaus, il était plutôt déçu que l'hybride ne ressente pas le besoin de lui exprimer son affection alors qu'il n'avait pas hésité à courtiser ouvertement Caroline.

C'était cette pensée qui l'effrayait et non les sentiments que l'originel avait pour lui. Actuellement, il ne savait plus où il en était.

- Stefan, ça va ? S'enquit Caroline d'une voix inquiète alors qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Si Klaus tente quelque chose, on sera là pour t'aider.

Stefan ne sembla pas écouter les paroles de son ami et il se leva. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et d'être seul pour réfléchir. Caroline ne pouvait pas l'aider car elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle détestait Klaus pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à Tyler et pour le mal qu'il avait fait depuis son arrivée dans la ville. Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour lutter contre l'originel, Stefan quant à lui n'avait jamais réussi à le haïr. Et à présent, il en venait même à douter de ses sentiments à son égard.

- Je dois y aller, informa-t-il Caroline et sans un mot de plus, il quitta la demeure des Forbes, laissant une Caroline perplexe.

Il se mit derrière le volant et démarra. Rouler lui ferait du bien. Il n'avait pas de destination, particulière. Il devait juste se contenter de continuer sa route. Il roula ainsi pendant ce qu'il sembla être des heures, tentant par tous les moyens de démêler le fouillis que la révélation de Klaus avait mis en lui.

Quand il coupa enfin le moteur, alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, il releva la tête et resta stupéfait. Il se trouvait devant la demeure des Mickaelsons. Sa longue virée à travers la ville l'avait finalement conduit à Klaus.

Il pensa un moment à partir pour rentrer chez lui mais à quoi cela lui servirait-il de passer une autre nuit à se tourmenter. Il voulait des réponses et il était à présent au bon endroit pour les obtenir.

Stefan se donna donc du courage et poussa la sonnette de la demeure. Il réfléchissait aux mots qu'il allait prononcer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur nul autre que Klaus.

- Tiens Stefan, l'accueillit l'originel en l'invitant à entrer. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Si c'est pour expliquer ton geste d'hier, tu arrives trop tard, Rebekah m'a tout raconté pour le philtre d'amour, narra l'hybride en conduisant le vampire au salon. Mais il me semble que je dois te remercier pour ma guérison. Je serais probablement en train de harceler la pauvre Shérif si tu n'avais pas mis fin à ce charme. Un verre ? Lui proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers le buffet.

Stefan acquiesça et sans répondre aux paroles de l'hybride, il se saisit du verre qui lui était tendu.

- Tu es également au courant pour mon petit secret, reprit Klaus en prenant place dans un canapé et il invita Stefan à faire de même.

Le vampire acquiesça une nouvelle fois et s'assit sans dire un mot.

- Tu es venu pour une raison particulière Stefan ou tu vas juste vider mes bouteilles en silence ? Le questionna Klaus, excédé du mutisme de son visiteur.

- Quand comptais-tu me le dire ? Finit par demander Stefan après avoir bu quelque gorgée de sa boisson.

- Je ne comptais pas te le dire, avoua Klaus avec sincérité.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas garder ça pour toi.

- Je le garde bien depuis plus de 90 ans, déclara Klaus en plongeant son regard dans celui de Stefan. Depuis Chicago, ajouta-t-il.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit pendant tout ce temps, regretta Stefan.

- Tu m'avais oublié Stefan, ça ne servait donc à rien, assura Klaus en se levant pour faire quelques pas.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as obligé à te suivre.

- Tes talents pouvaient mettre utile, confessa Klaus dans un sourire. Mais c'est vrai que j'avais espéré retrouver la complicité que nous avions à l'époque et que peut-être un jour, je pouvais te révéler mon petit secret. Mais au moment où je t'ai rendu ta mémoire et que je croyais avoir regagné ton amitié, j'ai découvert que tu m'avais menti. Après ça, tu n'as cherché qu'à te venger.

- Ce n'est plus le cas.

- Peut-être mais peut-être aussi car tu ne peux pas me tuer. Et à présent je te suis utile pour trouver la cure et rendre son humanité à ta précieuse Elena.

- Elle aime Damon, le coupa Stefan. Elle l'aime et je ne pourrais rien faire pour changer ça, son humanité n'y fera rien. Je l'ai définitivement perdu.

- Alors levons nos verres à nos amours perdus, déclara Klaus en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Et si tout n'était pas perdu, lança Stefan en se levant à son tour et il fit quelques pas en direction de l'hybride.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas Stefan, affirma Klaus en croisant le regard de son ancien ami.

- C'est ce que je pensais mais je me trompais, révéla le vampire en s'approchant davantage de son interlocuteur. J'ai toujours cherché à te haïr sans jamais y parvenir. J'en suis juste incapable.

- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire Stefan ?

- Nous avons été seuls trop longtemps mais les choses peuvent changer si nous le voulons, assura le brun sans quitter les yeux de Klaus. Mais je me passerais des fleurs et des tableaux, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

- Pour toi, j'ai bien mieux, promit Klaus et il combla la distance qui les séparait pour prendre possession des lèvres de Stefan.

Le baiser se fit d'abord léger avant de devenir plus passionné, les mains s'invitant à la partie pour découvrir le corps de l'autre. Le vampire, perdu au milieu des sensations que lui procuraient les mains et les lèvres de Klaus, ne s'était pas aperçu du changement de décor et il se retrouva alors plaqué contre le matelas de Klaus, l'autre homme sur lui, parcourant ses lèvres de baisers et ses doigts se faufilant sous ses vêtements pour les lui ôter.

Une chemise vola, suivi d'un pull et bientôt deux pantalons les rejoignirent sur le sol. Quand les sous-vêtements atterrirent à leur tour sur le parquet, leurs propriétaires étaient déjà partis dans un monde de pure plaisir.

Finalement les philtres d'amour pouvaient servir la bonne cause. Et la pauvre Rebekah au lieu de se retrouver entre les bras d'un certain quater back dut quitter la maison pour ne pas entendre les cris et gémissements provenant de la chambre de son frère. La vie était parfois injuste.


End file.
